Don't Leave Me
by pushypushyfuntime
Summary: This is a series of BADE one-shot and it's my first story.. Please read. WARNING, contains detailed self harm.
1. Don't Leave Me

**Hello everyone, this is my first fic and I hope you like it. I don't own any of the characters I just play with them.**

**This is a short one shot about Beck and Jade, the setting is unimportant but I think it's a public place and she's in the girls. Some themes in here may be upsetting to some people so please, if self-harm upsets you, don't read this.**

**Enjoy.**

I pulled my shirt up and looked down at my stomach. _Damn it, they're oozing_. I grabbed a wad of toilet paper and cleaned up what I could, trying to resist the urge to get my scissors out of my bag.

"Jade?" I heard Beck's voice through the tick bathroom door.

"I'm Fine." I called back but my voice cracked and I knew he would worry.

"Come on Jade, talk to me." I know that's what he said, I really do, but instead of that I heard,

"Come out Jade, come and get what you deserve." Tears started to stream down my face and I broke.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed to him, to both of them. With my father's voice in my ear telling me I deserved it I pulled my scissors out of my bag and dragged them roughly across my stomach. The blade ripped at a few scabs and left an angry red mark. I pulled it across again and again, sighing when blood finally spilt.

"JADE!?" Beck called. I looked at the blood, dripping down the scissors and onto my hand, and sobbed again, collapsing on the floor. The door opened and I heard his heavy footsteps moving quickly towards me.

"Please don't hurt me." I cried, wrapping my arms around my head.

"Jade, look at me, I'm not going to hurt you." I slowly looked up through a fresh wave of tears and he sighed. He pulled me into his arms and rocked me gently, stroking my hair.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me." I cried into his shoulder.

"Never." He replied, kissing my head.

**Before you ask, this is supposed to be short. So don't complain about that. But if there is something to complain about please tell me. I'm always looking to improve.**

**Please review if you want me to add another short one shot, I already have it written.**


	2. Please Don't Die

**Yay! It seems people like my stories, go me! Here is another little ficlet.**

**I don't own victorious or True Blood unfortunately.**

**Another self-harm warning but if you're hoping that the fics in this story will get better, they won't, Jade is F*cked in my head cannon so…**

**Anyway, Please enjoy.**

I heard the theme song for True Blood playing and pulled my phone from my pocket. I glanced at the caller ID and groaned, not now Tori.

"Speak." I spat into the receiver and I got silence as a reply. "If you're not goin-."

"Jade, it's Beck, he's in hospital. They're not sure if he'll make it."

"What?" I forgot to use my uncaring voice but I didn't care. "What happened, which hospital?"

"He was in a car accident, And that hospital down the road from Cat's place." I jumped in my car and started the engine.

"I'll be there soon." I hung up and stopped for a second. _If he doesn't make it, what am I going to do? _I shook my head. I already knew what I would do; the gun has been in my cupboard for months now.

I walked slowly into the room and over to the bed. His face was bruised and battered, his hair was messy and covered in blood and he was wearing a stupid hospital gown.

"We'll just go." I heard Andre whisper behind me and silently thanked them. No way in hell would I be able to say this with them in the room.

"Beck." I started but my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Beck. Oh Beck, where do I start." I mumbled, trying to find my head. I stroked his hair absently as I collected my thoughts. "Every morning I wake up and I lie in bed wondering if I should get up." I sat down on the bed and continued to stroke his hair. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to know that the second you unlock your bedroom door all you will feel is pain?" I put my palm against his warm cheek and willed him to wake up. "I bet Miss Vega doesn't.

You know how when you're a kid they teach you to love you parents and that they love you? Well, for sixteen years all I knew of love was being slapped for talking or punched for asking a question. For sixteen years, love was the worst thing in the world. Then I met you." I sniffed and wiped my face, surprised to find tears there. "You showed me that love wasn't bad, that it was amazing and beautiful. I still freaked when you first said you loved me but you know it got better. You are the only reason I can get up in the mornings, the only reason I can feel safe. I leant forwards and whispered in his ear.

"You are the only thing I have to live for. Please. Don't. Die."

**What did you think? A bit OOC? I'm not sure how I feel about this one.**

**Remember to review, I have an idea for another one shot, it's being written up on my computer now. Do you want me to post it?**


	3. It Will Never Get Better

**I'm really happy about all the positive feedback I'm getting for this and I only started it today! So here's another. **

**I don't own the characters, mild profanity, self-harm and suicide, yada, yada, yada. Now the story.**

**Enjoy**

I was running, so fast and so far and I was scared. I was very, very scared. I vaguely noticed that it was raining and the sweat mixed with the rain and dripped down my back. I had to get somewhere, had to do something. It was important, very important.

"Beck!" I heard a voice scream through the rain. It was a familiar voice, a voice that made me feel warm, but it was so full of fear and sadness that it chilled me more than the rain. I couldn't stand it.

"BECK!" The scream was distraught, full of pain and suffering. "BECK!" That's when I realised who it was.

"JADE! JADE!" I screamed back. I was blind now, panic filled me as I stumbled in the darkness and the rain. "JADE! WHAT'S WRONG?!" I screamed, trying desperately to locate the sound of her voice.

"I'm losing Beck." The whisper came from all around, it was quiet and penetrating and it drowned out the sound of the rain. "It's not enough, it doesn't help." Suddenly the darkness disappeared and I was left with a scene I could have done without. There she was, my perfect piece of heaven, drenched in rain and tears, holding a gun to her head. "It doesn't make it better." I looked down at her ripped shirt and saw blood pouring from her stomach. "It will never get better."

"JADE!" I screamed at her. I tried to run forwards but was stuck in place; I couldn't even close my eyes as she closed hers and pulled the trigger.

"JADE!" I screamed, sitting bolt upright.

"Huh?" She groaned, pulling the light switch on. "It's three in the morning Beck, what the fuck." I couldn't speak so I just wrapped my arms around her and held her as tight as I could.

"Uh? Okaaay?" She mumbled, awkwardly patting my head. I was still breathing erratically and my heart was going a hundred miles an hour.

"Promise me you will never leave." I whispered, pulling back and leaning my head against hers.

"Yeah, okay, can I go back to sleep now?" She _did_ look tired.

"Promise me." I repeated, a single tear slipping across my cheek. Something clicked and she put her finger up to wipe it away.

"I promise. Now, Beck, it's three in the morning, can I please go to sleep." I sighed and nodded. She smiled and put her head on the pillow, falling asleep instantly.

"I'm just scared I'll wake up and you won't." I kissed her forehead and waited the rest of the night just watching her, more peaceful asleep than she ever was awake.

**Hope you liked, I liked doing Beck point of view; it was a bit hard. I'm open for suggestions for oneshots or twoshots if you want me to write them. Please review.**


End file.
